


Impossible Lives

by Penguin_Lord



Series: Impossibilities [2]
Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Lord/pseuds/Penguin_Lord
Summary: The crystals the surviving Atlantis explorers received as gifts from a thankful Kida do more than just glow.





	Impossible Lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my previous story Impossible Dreams. I'm going to play fast and loose with the Stargate 'verse. This is basically a crack mashup of two fandoms I identify strongly with. Archaeology for the win!

Vinny returned from the Atlantis Expedition and settled in Philadelphia. He returned to his family’s flower shop and helped sell everything from roses to carnations and baby’s breath, you name it. 

It was a good life. The gold from the expedition he kept, hidden in secret room next to the office, could sustain the business if sales could not. However business was fair. They usually broke even every month with a little extra to buy some nice presents for his ma. 

But the boredom set in again after a couple years. America joined World War I in ’17. He was quick to volunteer, just to escape questions of ‘Does it match my dress?’. 

Life returned with explosions. He could do without the mustard gas but cannons were a gift from God. 

Machine guns were even better, minus the fact that it took two people to fire them. 

The war ended. He got in contact with Mr. Whitmore to see if there were expeditions he could go on. He refused any jobs for the Smithsonian, remembering Milo’s tale of rejection. He also refused tomb raiding and site desecration, hearing Milo’s chastising voice in his head. Man, even from thousands of miles under the earth, Milo was still making an impact. Not that that skinny boy with an open face hadn’t already changed his life. 

Prohibition hit then the depression. His family had to close his flower shop. No one could afford to buy flowers anymore. 

It was a good thing too. By this time people were starting to wonder why he wasn’t aging. He was starting to wonder that too. His hair hadn’t even grayed, no matter how many expeditions he went on or how many bozos from the Irish mafia he had to scare away from the shop. 

One meeting with his explosives and then _boom!_ No more Irish mafia problems. 

The aging thing though, that was weird. He didn’t give it much thought until he was travelling through New York and ran into Audrey. Audrey hadn’t aged either. She still looked 17, much to her vexation. 

They exchanged greetings, hellos and how-are-you’s. In the presence of others, Vinny’s and Audrey’s crystals both glowed a little more brightly. 

“Mr. Whitmore hasn’t aged either. He didn’t even go to Atlantis with us.” Audrey brought up.

Vinny wasn’t all that worried. It just added a new flavor to his life. 

“Yeah, but Milo gave him a crystal.”

“Ah.” Audrey conceded. She didn’t look too worried either. 

World War II happened and Vinny did what he could. He joined the army again, ran into Sweets, who was working as a field doctor, and somehow survived. 

McCarthy, Korea, Vietnam, and Peace. Somewhere along the line he took up forging, more out of necessity than actual interest. Every ten or so years he’d change his name and location, to keep people from getting too suspicious. Tried to stay in contact with the other though, even supplied them with fake ids and passports. 

In the 1980’s he returned to Philadelphia and purchased the building that his family’s old flower shop had been in. Miraculously it was still intact. He set up a new flower shop for sentimental reasons, again selling carnations, roses, baby’s breathe, you name it. 

He got better at subverting people’s questions about his age. 

He had to be careful about his explosions though. The government was no longer as forgiving towards unexplained explosions as they were right after the end of the 19th century. 

All except for the 4th of July. His fireworks were notorious in the city for creating the biggest boom. 

God, he felt old. 

But he was happy again. Life was good.

At least until the Audrey and the U.S. Air Force came knocking.


End file.
